Skins
: Note: This article is a work-in-progress, so some available skins may not be displayed. You can help the article by taking screenshots of your obtained skins that are not displayed in the article. Skins are a new feature in Don't Starve Together. They are equipable items that players can use to customize their characters in-game. Players can change which Skins they are using when they join a server for the first time (doing so after they select their character) or in-game by activating a Wardrobe. They are set to randomly drop after a certain time on servers with at least one player in them. Modded characters can not receive skins. Skins are purely cosmetic, and have no effect on gameplay besides visuals. Currently once a skin has been obtained, it cannot be destroyed, but it can be traded on ''Steam, ''however. In order to obtain a skin, one must recieve a random drop, which will be signaled with a gift box appearing in the top-left corner of the screen and a sound simiar to ripping paper. After this, the player must go to one of the many research stations (Science Machine, Alchemy Engine, ect.) to open it. When a whistle plays and the research station starts producing streams of shadows the gift can be opened and the Skin will be obtained. There are six types of Skins (Head, Torso, Gloves, Legs, Shoes and Items) that are classified based on rarity (Common, Classy, Spiffy, Elegant and Distinguished). Most items come in a variety of colors, and all clothing items are unisex. The player can get up to 4 skins per week; this count resets every Thursday. Torso Skins T-Shirt (Common) TSHIRT.PNG|"Smoke white" T-Shirt icon Cumulus Gray T-shirt (New version).png|"Cumulus Gray" T-shirt icon. Higgsbury Red T-Shirt.png|"Higgsbury red" T-Shirt icon. WhiteTShirt.png|Woodie wearing the "smoke white" T-Shirt Wilson With T-shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "cumulus gray" T-shirt. Pleated Shirt (Common) PLEATEDSHIRT.PNG|"Pure white" Pleated Shirt icon WhitePleatedShirt.png|Willow wearing the "pure white" Pleated Shirt Higgsbury Red Pleated Shirt.png|"Higgsbury red" Pleated Shirt icon. Wendy With Red Pleated Shirt.png|Wendy wearing the "higgsbury red" Pleated Shirt. Lumberjack Shirt (Common) BLUMBERJACKSHIRT.png|"Electrolytic blue" Lumberjack Shirt icon PLUMBERJACKSHIRT.png|"Tentacle purple" Lumberjack Shirt Lumberjack Orange Lumberjack Shirt (High quality, fit resolution).png|"Lumberjack orange" Lumberjack Shirt icon. BlueLumberjackShirt.png|Wilson wearing the "electrolytic blue" Lumberjack Shirt PurpleLumberjackShirt.png|WX-78 wearing the "tentacle purple" Lumberjack Shirt Wilson With Lumberjack Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "lumberjack orange" Lumberjack Shirt. Buttoned Shirt (Common) 6.png|A "ghost white" Buttoned Shirt icon. Willful Green Buttoned Shirt (High quality).png|"Willful green" Buttoned Shirt icon. Pigman Pink Buttoned Shirt.png|"Pigman pink" Buttoned Shirt icon. Buttoned shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "ghost white" Buttoned Shirt. Wilson With Buttoned Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "willful green" Buttoned Shirt. Wilson with Buttoned Shirt - Pink.png|Wilson wearing the "pigman pink" Buttoned Shirt. Bluebuttoned2.png|"Schematic blue" Buttoned Shirt icon. bpositions.png|Wilson wearing the "schematic blue" Buttoned Shirt. Collared Shirt (Common) Higgsbury Red Collared Shirt (High quality).png|"Higgsbury red" Collared Shirt icon. Wilson With Collared Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "higgsbury red" Collared Shirt. Downright Neighborly Yellow Collared Shirt (New version) .png|"Downright neighborly yellow" Collared Shirt icon. Wilson With Yellow Collared Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "downright neighborly yellow" Collared Shirt. Suspension Shirt (Classy) 3.png|A "follicle yellow" Suspension Shirt icon. PureWhiteSuspensionShirt.png|"Pure white" Suspension Shirt icon. Pigman pink.png|A "pigman pink" Suspension Shirt icon. Suspension Shirt.png|Wilson wearig the "follicle yellow" Suspension Shirt. Wilson With Suspension Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "pure white" Suspension Shirt. Suspension Shirt pink.png|WX-78 wearing a "pigman pink" Suspension Shirt. Sweater Vest (Classy) 4.png|An "electrolytic blue" Sweater Vest icon. SweaterVest.png|Wilson weaing the "electrolytic blue" Sweater Vest. Werebeaver Brown Sweater Vest.png|"Werebeaver brown" Sweater Vest icon. Cumulus gray Sweater Vest.png|"Cumulus gray" Sweater Vest icon. Tweed Waistcoat (Classy) BTWEEDWAISTCOAT.png|"Insufficient chocolate brown" Tweed Waistcoat icon 2.png|A "colloidal silver grey" Tweed Waistcoat icon. Forest Guardian Green Tweed Waistcoat (High quality).png|"Forest guardian green" Tweed Waistcoat icon. BrownTweedWaistcoat.png|Wickerbotom wearing the "insufficient chocolate brown" Tweed Waistcoat Waistcoat.png|Wilson wearing the "colloidal silver grey" Tweed Waistcoat. Wilson With Tweed Waiscoat.png|Wilson wearing the "forest guardian green" Tweed Waistcoat. Trench Coat (Spiffy) Trench Coat Icon.png|Trench Coat Icon Wigfrid wearing the Trench Coat.png|Wigfrid wearing the Trench Coat Trench Coat Steam Icon.png|Trench Coat Steam Icon Valkyrie Armour (Distinguished) Distinguished Valkyrie Armour.png|The Valkyrie Armour icon. Wigfrid With Valkyrie Armour (Improved version).png|Wigfrid wearing the Valkyrie Armour. Tuxedo (Distinguished) Tuxedo.png|Tuxedo Icon Positions.png|WX-78 wearing the Tuxedo Tuxedo2.png|Tuxedo Steam Item Formal Jacket (Distinguished) Formal Jacket Icon.png|Formal Jacket Icon Wigfrid wearing the Formal Jacket.jpg|Wigfrid wearing the Formal Jacket Formal Jacket Steam Item.png|Formal Jacket Steam Item Glove Skins Long Gloves (Common) 5.png|Some "surfuric yellow" Long Gloves. Long Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some "sulfuric yellow" Long Gloves. Cumulus Gray Long Gloves.png|Some "cumulus gray" Long Gloves. Wilson With Long Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some "cumulus gray" Long Gloves. Hand Covers (Common) Scribble Black Hand Covers (High quality).png|Some "scribble black" Hand Covers. Wilson With Hand Covers.png|Wilson wearing some "scribble black" Hand Covers. Driving Gloves (Classy) Houndbone White Driving Gloves (High quality).png|Some "houndbone white" Driving Gloves. Wilson With Driving Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some "houndbone white" Driving Gloves. Tuxedo Gloves (Classy) Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 5.03.42 PM.png|The Tuxedo Gloves icon. Tuxedo Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some Tuxedo Gloves. Leg Skins Skirt (Common) TANSKIRT.png|"No-tan-lines tan" Skirt icon. 7.png|A "stormcloud grey" skirt icon. Werebeaver Brown Skirt Icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Skirt Icon TanBasicSkirt.png|Wes wearing the "no-tan-lines tan" Skirt Skirt.png|Wilson wearing the "stormcloud grey" Skirt. Wigfrid wearing the Werebeaver Brown Skirt.png|Wigfrid wearing the Werebeaver Brown Skirt Checkered Trousers (Classy) BCHECKEREDTROUSERS.png|"Rubber glove blue" Checkered Trousers icon BlueCheckeredTrousers.png|Webber wearing the "rubber glove blue" Checkered Trousers "Willful green".png|"Willful green" Checkered Trousers icon d1.png|Wilson wearing the "Willful green" Checkered Trousers icon Plaid Skirt (Classy) BPLAIDSKIRT.png|"Rubber glove blue" Plaid Skirt icon Science expirement green Plaid Skirt.png|"Science experiment green" Plaid Skirt icon. BluePlaidSkirt.png|Wigfrid wearing the "rubber glove blue" Plaid Skirt Wilson With Plaid Skirt.png|Wilson wearing the "science experiment green" Plaid Skirt. Shoe Skins Mary Janes (Classy) PureWhiteMaryJanes.png|"Pure white" Mary Janes icon. Wilson With Mary Janes.png|Wilson wearing the "pure white" Mary Janes. Canadian Boots (Classy) "Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots icon.png|"Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots icon d2.png|Wilson wearing the "Werebeaver Brown" Canadian Boots Item Skins Backpack (Spiffy) High pH blue Backpack.png|"Catcoon blue" Backpack icon. Wilson With High pH Blue Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "catcoon blue" Backpack. Forever Green Backpack.png|"Forever green" Backpack icon. Wigfrid wearing the Forever Green Backpack.png|Wigfrid wearing the "forever green" Backpack. Rucksack (Spiffy) ORUCKSACK.png|"Carrot orange" Rucksack icon GRUCKSACK.png|"Subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack icon koalefantrucksack.png|The "koalefant trunk red" rucksack. OrangeRucksack.png|Wolfgang wearing the "carrot orange" Rucksack GreenRucksack.png|Wes wearing the "subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack wilsonrucksack.png|Wilson wearing the "koalefant trunk red" rucksack. Buckled Backpack (Spiffy) 1.png|A "rook red" Buckled Backpack icon. Buckled Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "rook red" Buckled Backpack. BBB2.png|"Monastral blue" Buckled Backpack icon. BBB31.png|Wilson wearing the "monastral blue" Buckled Backpack. Other prefabulous.gif|one of the animations that plays when a character changes clothes before joining a game server WX-78 Formal Portrait.png Woodie Formal Portrait.png Wolfgangformal.png Wilson Formal Portrait.png|Wilson wearing a tuxedo in the game files. Willow Formal Portrait.png Wickerbottomformal.png Wesformal.png Wendyformal.png Webberformal.png|Webber wearing a formal suit in game files. Wathgrithrformal.png|Wigfrid wearing the Valkyrie armor in game files. Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay Category:Character Clothes